ArcCry
by Mando9
Summary: It's essentially Far Cry 4 but with RWBY characters added in and a slight change in the plot here and there.
1. Chapter 1

**Please favorite, follow, share, and/or review.**

* * *

It was almost over. The remaining MDI ground and air forces were on the brink the breach in the palace gates and the lost of the flak towers allowed the MILFs to pour in the whole army and MILFAF dominate the skies. The only thing left was the empress herself.

"I can have a squad come to you!" a voice said with concern.

"It's fine Ilia, I need to do this myself. She wants me to come over, just finish off that battleship" Jaune replied.

"Ugh fine! Just be careful! Over and out."

"Copy out."

Jaune stowed the radio and kept following the trail of MILF bodies.

 _"Poor guys. Didn't know who they were chasing and what she could do."_ He thought.

Jaune eventually made his way to the end of the trail, two big doors. This was it. This is where it was going to end, all this pain, death, and destruction. It was time to face a demon. Jaune sheath his sword collapse his shield and pulled out an stA-18.

 _"This has to count for something"_

Jaune kicked open the door and scanned down the sights, only to find the room clear. There was a dinning table with food still steaming on it. There was a mini bar to the right of it with a rack covered with various wines. The whole room was ready for a whole dinner party, but there was only two plates on either end of the table.

 _"She said follow the trail of bodies. Did she flee? I didn't take her for the type to run."_ Jaune relaxed for a moment.

The door, presumably to the mini bar's storage opened and a figure walked out. Jaune took imminently tensed and took aim.

"Ah, there you are. I was just getting some brandy, well I heard it was you favorite and I wanted to be a good hoist." Salem said walking over to the tables end Jaune was at and put the bottle down. She walked back over the the other end and sat down. Jaune followed her with his gun, never pulling his eye off her for a second.

"Oh, I recognize that gun. It's that Mael Radec fellows isn't it? Or I guess I should say it was his, Tyrian am I right?." Salem poured herself some wine.

"So who am I talking to?" She cut herself some turkey.

"..."Jaune raised an eyebrow and gave a silent 'what do you mean?'.

"Are you the Arc boy who came to reunite your father with your mother?" She took a bite chewing ever so slowly, then swallowing.

"Or are you the psychopath, who stabbed and shot your way across Molos just to break into this palace?" She took a sip of her wine. Again slowly.

"If you are the fist guy I would say sit down, have some food, drink a bit. Lets be civilized about this." She took yet another slice of turkey and yes she chewed it slowly, it was official she was trying to irate him.

"However." She brought a hand to cup her chin and adopted a frown

"We tried that already. Yes, you sat across from me and I said 'wait here enjoy the crab legs, I'll be right back.' Yes, I did say that and then you left." She lowered her hand and looked up at him with a disappointed look.

"So that must mean your the second guy. The one who decided to join the other monkeys and start throwing your shit everywhere."

"..." Jaune narrowed his eyes.

"But." She took another sip of her wine.

"I'm calling a 'do over' so to speak. You have just two options." She took yet another slice of turkey.

"*Gulp* You can shoot me." Her aura visibly lowered opening herself to an attack.

"Boring. Or you can sit down eat, we can have a nice family chat and you can reunite Roland with Juniper at last." She smiled, locking her figures together and propping her chin on top of it.

"Well?" She asked, uncaring that her aura was down and he had a gun aimed right at her head.

 _"How can she be this confident? Her army's numbers are dropping. That Atlesion battleship is on the brink of destruction. The palace will be swarming with MILFs in a few minutes. Her dragon is still too far away to help her. Doesn't she understand? She doesn't stand a chance at wining today! ...So why is she doing this? Is Tyrian, Hazel, and or Cinder in the other room waiting to intervene?"_ Jaune didn't understand her game. If this was a game. It did get him thinking though, Jaune needed to make a decision.

So he did.

* * *

 **Several Months Ago Arc Manor**

*Cough*

*Cough*

*Cough*

Roland Arc was dyeing. As if the blood he kept coughing out didn't already hint at that. He had been sick for weeks now. Serious lung cancer had filled his lungs and wasn't caught until now. So here he was on his death bed.

 _"Should've listen to all those PSAs on smoking."_ Roland thought.

"Dad? You wanted to see me?" Jaune asked with concern.

Roland had called his only child had him come over from Beacon. He'd put this off for too long and needed to do this.

"Come over here Jaune." Roland gesture to his side.

Jaune walked over and got on his knees. Tears where clearly seen on the edges of his eyes. He certainly wasn't ready for this.

"Jaune when I die-."

"Don't say that! Your not going to die!" Jaune cried out.

Roland persisted. "When I die I need you to do something for me."

"*Sniffle* What?"

"Burn my body and take the ashes to Molos, go to the capital Denver-." Roland started a coughing fit.

He felt himself slipping.

"I-I'll get the doctor!" Jaune made to leave, but Roland grabbed his arm and tried to sit up.

"Jaune *Cough* I want *Cough* you take me to *Cough*-." Jaune turned back and pushed Roland down.

"Dad save you strength!" Jaune was full on crying now.

"Take me to Juniper." He poured everything into that sentence.

"Juniper? What do you mean?" Jaune asked.

"Dad? Dad!?" Jaune ran out of the room, he needed a doctor.

* * *

"Jaune how is your father?" Pyrrha asked.

"..."

"Hey, I know exactly what your going though. I've lost family too." Yang said understandingly.

"..."

"Molos, the continent in the northwest of Remnant? Why are you going there?" Ruby asked.

"..."

"Well let's get planning! We all could use a trip over break!" Nora said excited.

"..."

"Alone? Jaune are you sure?" Ren asked.

"..."

"If your set on this you still needed to plan. I believe this falls under funeral, you could be allowed to skip school for a while." Blake said.

"..."

"I know someone who can get you permission to travel easily." Weiss said.

* * *

*Ring*

*Ring*

*Ring-*

"Jaune Arc, this is Jeff Peterson from the Vale embassy in Vale... um, I'm calling you about the tour visa to Vacuo with further travel to the city of Harvest in eastern Molos. We can only except you status as as citizen of Vale as we cannot find any form of records for your birth in Molos. Further more I must legally advise against you traveling deep into Molos we have no diplomatic presence with the Molos empire and there is still serious unrest there with the Molos independence and Liberation Front. In regards to your intent for bring the cremated remains of Roland Arc you'll need to bring the passport for the deceased with you, if you are still set on going that is. Have a nice day and goodbye."

* * *

Jaune was in a bus traveling through the countryside, he was decked out in his combat attire. He was the only person on the bus visibly armed, no huntsman or army. When asked the driver said they weren't needed. Jaune insisted on the Grimm and he just laughed saying they were more likely to be hit by a stray artillery shell than see Grimm.

The bus stopped about a block before the check point, and six heavily armed MDI soldiers came around the left side of the bus and also a woman. She had black hair with some of it draped over her left eye and she was wearing a red dress that did well showing off her figure and breast. Especially her nice inviting legs that seem to go on forever- focus Jaune! The tension became so thick he could probably cut it with his sword.

"What's happening?" Jaune asked.

"Passport Jaune." Operand said across from him.

Operand was a friend who work at the manor for years and had also come from Molos. Jaune handed him his passport and Operand opened to his picture and put some Lien there. He did the same thing when they got off the boat. Said it help 'move things along', apparently government officials were extremely corrupt here, or desperate as Operand vaguely muttered. Everyone handed there passports up to and the driver got out.

"What's happening?" Jaune asked.

"Sh!" Someone said.

One of the soldiers had a scroll tablet out and was scanning the bus. There voices were muffled, but Jaune could make out what they were saying.

"I have all the IDs here." The driver tried to hand it to the officer.

He waved it away. "We are here to stop and hold this bus." Officer said.

"We need to go. Look the IDs are here and everything should be in order." The driver tried to hand it again, but the officer knocked it to the ground.

"We are holding this bus here for now. Get back inside."

"Sir!" The guy scanning cried out getting everyone's attention even the lady in the dress who looked captivated on the fact any thing was happening.

"We got MILF guns on broad!" He cried.

At that two men from the back of the bus grabbed their bags and ran out the back door of the bus.

"Fire!" The lady in red said.

All the troops unloaded there mags out at the presumed MILF rebels. The driver shot the officer in the right shoulder and the MDI troopers turned and gunned him down.

"Get the rest!"

Operand grabbed Jaune and pulled him to the ground shielding him with his body as bullets filled the bus killing everyone else.

"Go!" Operand said and Jaune dragged himself over and out the back.

The solders came around and crusted around them.

"Get on the ground!"

"Hands in the air!"

"Put the weapon on the ground!"

Operand layied down and put his hands over his head. Jaune would have joined him, but was stopped to the troopers could remove his sword. A VTOL landed and a figure stepped out. The lady in red had grabbed the gun pointing directly in Jaune's face and had it lowered. The cluster of troops moved away and stood at attention. Jaune looked at what he believe was a woman, but wasn't too sure. Skin as white as snow, black veins viable all over it's body, and white hair in a large bun. She, Jaune decided to call, looked over the scene and pinched her nose. She walked over the group and stopped at the officer and the lady.

"Edward, Cinder. I distinctively remember saying for you to stop the bus. Yes stop the bus, not shoot the bus." Anger began to form on her face.

"I'm vary particular with my words. Stop. Shoot." Her eyes glowed red.

"Stop! Shoot! Do those words really sound the same to the both of you!?" The lady in red , or Cinder, flinched and looked like she was on the verge of having a panic attack.

"But it got out of control." Edward said quietly.

"I'm sorry I didn't seem to hear you. What did you say?" She asked stepping closer to him.

"It got out of control." Edward said not meeting her gaze and seeming to shrink under it.

"It. Got out of control?" She seemed more calm than before.

"Yes." Edward said.

"You know? I hate that excuse." She pulled out a knife and stabbed him in the throat and forced him to the ground repeatedly stabbing him.

"You *Stab* had *Stab* one *Stab* fucking *Stab* job *Stab* and *Stab* you *Stab* couldn't *Stab* fucking *Stab* do *Stab* that!" She got up, her face, chest, stomach, legs were covered in splashes of blood.

"Now I have blood over my favorite dress!" She turned around and grabbed Cinder raising the dagger over her head. She was about to bring it down, but stopped and inch before jabbing into her left eye.

She looked over and saw Jaune. She smiled, putting Cinder down.

"Silver lining, you didn't completely fuck it up. Get up boy." She grabbed Jaune and brought him to his feet. She gently cupped his chin moving his head and looking over his face, her own faces excitement growing until she found what she was looking for.

"I know that face anywhere *chuckle*." She brought him into a hug, Jaune tried to push back, but she was a strong as an Ursa and the more he struggled the more tighter she seemed to get, so Jaune just gave in. They held there for a while until she broke the hug and pulled back, but still kept him locked in place by his arms.

"I have a party waiting for you, but I don't know his name, who is this? Is this your plus one?" She removed one of her grips to gesture at Operand.

"..." Operand said nothing.

"Strong silent type, I like it. I am terribly embarrassed, this was suppose to a vary simple job, but you know, if you give food to monkeys then they just throw their shit at each other. Oh, would you hold this for a moment." She handed Jaune the dagger.

"Lets get a picture." She warped and arm over Jaune's shoulder and pulled a scroll out from her chest.

"Ok, right into the camera, there we are. *Flash*" The picture was her with a grin and Jaune looking confused all to hell.

"Hm. Well get more. Cinder, dearest close you mouth before you drool." Said woman had her mouth hung opened, she stared as if she didn't know what she was looking at. Her jaw clamped shut, but she still stared on in disbelief.

"Clean up your mess will you."

"Y-yes, mistress."

A trooper zip tided Operand and put a bag over his head.

"Don't worry about a thing my boy." She let go of him and stepped back.

"This will soon be behind us, and well be on our great adventure." Someone had gotten behind and zip tided Jaune's hands.

"I have cleared my calendar for you, you and I are going to TEAR SHIT UP! WOO! " She threw her arms in the air and a bag went over Jaune's head.

* * *

 **Harvest Governor's Manor**

"Well you give my congratulations to Ashley on you next visit home. You know, you've kept Harvest rather nice, I mean I expected more wailing and chains, but knowing you, this is a dark place where the secrets flow like blood. Ah, that rite smile betrays you again De Pluer. *Chuckle*. Well someone take the bag off their heads!" A moment later the bag over Jaune's head came off and he could see again. He was at a small table for four with, four people sitting at it. Operand was to his left looking nervous where as Jaune was confused.

"Again, sorry about what happened before. This was more of what I had in mind. Now fresh start Jaune Arc our guest of honor, Paul De Pluer our gracious host, the plus one whose name I still don't know, and me of course Salem." Her smile when away as she noticed Jaune's confusion.

"You really not know who I am? You father he never said anything about me he never mention me?" Salem asked.

"No, so I am assuming you and dad have a history?." Jaune replied.

"..." Salem put down her fork looking hurt.

"Well, I guess this really shouldn't come as a surprise considering what happened." Salem said quietly.

"Um?" Jaune really didn't know how scattering his fathers ashes could get this complicated.

"Well, me and your father at one point, were close. He knew me in a different light." Salem reached over and grabbed the urn.

"Hey!" Jaune made to stop her, but Paul pushed him back into his seat, shaking his head.

Salem looked at the urn meaningfully. "He understood me and accepted it." She hugged the urn closely for a few moment, then placed it the table.

"When I last saw Roland, he said that he loved me, you men can do that, you can say that you love someone and really mean it, but women. No women only really love you in hindsight, and then a large wedge was made between us." She picked up a fork and stood up.

"So. When your father left with baby you in his arms. I couldn't help but blame myself, then I realize it wasn't me." Salem had walked around and was behind Operand.

"It was fucking Ozpin." Salem pushed Operand down to the table.

Salem stabbed the fork she had into his back. "AGH!"

"Him and those MILFs ruin everything. Like lunch, didn't your parents teach you it's rude to text at the table?" She grabbed the scroll out of his hand.

"Ok seriously? Are you all not checking for these anymore?" She looked around at the guards who all shrunk under her gaze.

Salem looked at the messages. "'I'm with Jaune Arc', oh you all love this next part. 'Help'. *Chuckle* A text for help? Come on you don't text for help you cry for help. So come on, if you going to do something you going to do it right." Salem pulled Operand out of his seat and over to the balcony's railing.

"Now cry for help." Salem twisted the fork.

"Cry for help." She commanded sternly.  
"Help." Operand said meekly.

"That was just pathetic." Salem said disappointed.

"Help!" Operand said with more vigor.

"Help! From you vocal cords!"

"HELP!" They both said together.

"Sh! Now we listen." Salem put a hand to her ear and listened.

Jaune wanted nothing more than to go over there and help his friend, but it was clear with the amount of guards and this Salem's clear strength it would be a fools eirn.

"Oh, it appears your friend aren't coming buddy." She yanked the fork out.

"Agh." Operand fell to his knees.

"Find out what he know Paul." Paul got up and with all the guards left with Operand.

Salem put the fork on the table. "Terrorist am I right?" She pulled out her scroll.

"Now I need to make a call, you just wait here enjoy the crab legs I'll be right back." She walked out the room as the call was pick up.

"Watts we need to talk."

* * *

When Jaune was certain she left he got up and grabbed the urn.

 _"I'm coming Operand."_ Jaune thought.

He turned to find a railing and when he got close he realize there were stairs on the other side of the room. He made his way over and down them. Looking around and saw multi able doors.

"Agh!"

He heard Operand's scream and made to follow the voice. He followed it until he found a room with a smaller room in it glass was there and Operand was strapped to a wall and there was jumper cables connected to it.

"Oh, fuck!" Jaune said.

"Whew. Used the fork. Now you know this can get a lot worse, right?" Paul said.

 _"Did he just now start questioning him?"_

"Actually, lets rewind a bit, because I want to make sure you know exactly what I want." Paul went and sat down.

"Now, do you know why you are here?" Paul asked.

Paul pressed a button. "Agh! Operand screamed as he was electrocuted.

"Good. You're a MILF. A terrorist. A 'bad guy' so to speak, and I'm a 'good guy'. Which means that I don't want to hurt you. I only want to listen. Did you know that people tell me that I am a fantastic listener. So if you'll just tell who your friends are what there planning and where it's happening the..." Paul stopped to press the button.

"Agh!"

 _"Come on come on!"_ Jaune was trying to look for a way to get inside.

"Good. Breath. Now, we already know you've been spying on the compound. So how do you know Jaune Arc? What do the MILFs want with him?"

Pual's scroll began to ring.

"Sorry. Hey babe. Hey listen, I'm in a meeting right now, I can't really talk. Yeah, you know it is stressful times over here. We've got a new client am I not sure he's going to buy in." Paul walked over to the corner of the room.

"No, I, I will call you as soon as it is done. I don't think it will take much longer. Yeah. How are the girls? Yeah? Good, good, good, good. Give everyone a big kiss for me, okay? I love you. I love you too. Okay. Bye" Paul ended the call.

"*Sigh* You know, I would retire here if I could, but the missus, she would, she would never understand. Like a few years back, my settlement I took charge of started downsizing, outsourcing all of my work to shit whole faunus communities who all just piss way all we provide for them and have the gull to call us racist, and the next thing I know. I'm a desk jockey. Me, I hated it." Paul walked back over to the chair.

"I got sent home for stress leave, and there I am. My wife at work, my kids at school, and I'm sitting home for, for stress leave. Staring at that... idiot box." Paul sat down.

"That's when I heard her. Empress Salem. I remember her speech while I was listening to the radio. I remember this very clearly, because it really stuck." Paul got up and walked over getting with in a few feet of Operand.

"She said 'if your going to be successful find what your good at.' and... lighting bolt."

"Agh!"

"I realized that if I was to make life better for these people, my people, here in Harvest. I needed to embrace the things I'm good at! Which, unfortunately for you, is this."

"Agh!"

 _"Damn it!"_ No matter how hard Jaune looked he couldn't find anyway in, hell he didn't even know how they got in there to begin with.

"That's good. So here's what I'm going to do. I am going do the best me that I can possibly be. If I have to follow that work halfway across the world, that is what I am going to do. I am off the couch. I am supporting my family. I am the FUCKING MAN. Look at my face. Can't you tell I can do this all day? So, why don't you just, let it all go. Yeah?"

"Agh!"

"How do you know Jaune arc."

"Agh!"

"Y-you want to know something?" Operand said.

"Yeah?" Paul looked at him.

"If Jaune was here right now. I would say that he's wasting his time."

Jaune stopped and looked at him through the glass.

"If he was here he would be trying to save me, and it's would be pointless due to the fact that if he did barge into this room and some how took all you out, we would still need to fight our way out of here. The two of use against over eighty guards with machine guns, and high caliber rifles not to mention Salem. The queen of the Grimm."

Jaune look on and got what he was saying. It would be a vain attempt and it would end up with Operand dead anyway.

"However, if he escapes on his own, it would make me. His long time friend a valuable asset."

Jaune's eyes lit up and they met Operand's.

"I would be tortured sure, but I would need to be kept alive for when he would come for me. So he should leave. Now." Operand smiled weakly at Jaune.

'I'll be back' Jaune mouthed.

"I can make this worse for you."

"I know you will." Operand held the smile.

"Ok, I'll get the big guns." Paul left through a secret door, and Jaune left the room entirely.

* * *

 **A Few Minutes Later**

Jaune made his way through the compound dogging guards and making his way to what he hopped was an exit. He opened the door and was greeted by a handgun his face. The holder was a guy likely as old as Jaune was wearing a camo uniform with a tan equipment vest with magazines all over it, and cargo pants with every pocket budging out. The guy in question had pale skin and a grey butch cut. He looked ready to kill, but widen his eyes and lowered his gun.

"Jaune Arc?" He asked.

"Y-Yes." Jaune answered.

"I'm commander Mael Radec. I lead the MILFs, we got Operand's message and came as fast as we could." Behind him were four other similarly dressed men and women, except they all had black ski mask on and tinted sun glasses.

"We have to get you out of here now. Come quickly."

"Wait! Operand he needs help." Jaune cried.

"If we help him it will be in vain. We'll see about a rescue when we get back to base."

 _"We will have that talk."_ Jaune thought as they walked over to the door.

"I'm going to call the assault force. The confusion caused will allow you to get to a truck unopposed. When I tell you, run and get into the truck. No matter what do not stop moving for anything ok?" Radec asked.

"Ok." Jaune replied.

"This is Radec we have the crown emperor in hand, commence ex fill operation over and out." Radec said into his radio.

"Radec what do you mean by crown-." Jaune was interrupted by multi able explosions.

"GO! GO! GO!" Everyone ran out and started firing their weapons.

Jaune ran out at full speed following the path out. There was shooting and explosions everywhere. He made it to a blue truck and got in. The driver floured it and drove off as fast as she could.

"Your majesty let's just say I am honored to have the privilege of taking you to safety and I am glad that my skills were trusted for this important task." She said.

"Well I'm glad you feel confident in your ability. What do you mean by your majesty-?" Jaune said.

"Incoming!" She pointed at a squad of jeeps coming up on them.

They began firing at them, the gunshot shattering Jaune's windshield.

"There is a gun in the glove box!"

Jaune opened it and pulled out an Apache.

"The safety is right above the trigger!" She cried out.

"I think I know how to fire a gun!" Jaune click the safety and began returning fire.

"They must have seen you get in! This is way too many for just one truck!"

 _"No really captain obvious?"_ Jaune briefly thought between reloads.

"Please tell me we have something bigger!" Jaune cried out, seeing how his rounds were bouncing off the MDI's jeeps.

"No that is literally the only gun we have!" I was a really one sided fight. MDI had assault rifles not to mention purpose build attack jeeps and they had one sub machine gun and an armor pickup truck. One of the jeeps rammed them bringing them dangerously close to the edge of a cliff.

"I would hold onto something!" Jaune yelled bracing himself for what was going to happen next. As the jeep hit them again and they went off the cliff.

* * *

"GUECK!"

"Tell me? What part of do. Not. Hurt. Him. Did you not understand! *Crack*" Salem broke the man's neck dropped his life less body to the ground.

She looked to the man keeling before her. "Lieutenant."

"Y-Yes, E-Empress Salem?"

"Your in command now, find the boy, and bring him here."

"Y-Yes, your majesty."

"...Go!" She gestured to the door.

He ran out as fast as he could.

"So, out of curiosity, why did you leave in unattended?" Paul asked.

"*Sigh* In hindsight I should have left a Beowulf or something. How is, what's his name?"

"His name is Operand Tachalama, loyal servants to the royal family."

"Well, he's loyalty is a good trait. Is he a... *Sigh* a MILF?" Salem deadpanned.

"Unsure on that front, what I do know is he maybe useful for getting Arc lured back here or at the vary least into a trap."

"Ok good... Paul tell me, do you think Jaune survived the crash?" Salem looked back concernedly.

"If he's Roland's son I highly doubt a fall will damage his aura all that bad."

* * *

"Agh." Jaune said weakly.

He was somehow thrown out of the truck and landed on the ground. Still it was better than the driver, her upper body was crushed under a tree.

"Alice! Alice come in!" Radec's voice was coming through a scroll. Jaune went over and grabbed it and a machete.

"H-Hello?"

"Your majesty! Thank the gods your alright, is Alice there?"

"No, she... she didn't make it."

There was a pause. "Damn, ok do you see a radio tower where your at?"

Jaune looked around and saw one.

"I see a radio tower, but I don't know if it's the same one."

"Well it'll have to do. Head over to it and be careful Salem will sent troops to find you. She's not the one to give up a prize easily. Over and out!"

"Ok, I guess I'm following this ravine." Jaune mutter and he walked carefully, keeping a close eye on his surroundings.

"Hello!" Jaune hear a voice cry out, making him duck behind a rock.

"Hello!" Jaune peaked out and saw someone walking out with his gun slung behind him and his hands up.

* * *

"Jaune Arc! I'm lieutenant Vex, I don't want any trouble, shooting at and ramming your truck off the cliff was not what the Empress had in mind. Just come out and we can talk. I'll take you back and you two can... do what ever it is she wants to do with you! Hello!"

 _"Is he even here? Did he leave already or is he just hiding? Oh Salem, what if he's dead? What am I suppose to-."_ Vex's thoughts were interrupted when a hand went over his mouth and a blade came out of his chest.

* * *

 _"Just how I practiced."_ Jaune thought.

Roland had taught him how it's done and had him practiced, granted they were dummies, but is they were close enough to the point of him not actually stabbing someone. Jaune took his F90, glock 43, and some fragmentation grenades off him and kept moving forward. Avoiding MDI when ever possible and pulled the ones he couldn't behind bushes and rocks. Eventually after some serious walking he made his way up a snow covered mountain to the radio tower.

A MILF noticed him immediately and cried out. "He's here! Everyone he's here!" Out from the snow, walls, and the tower itself came out a dozen or so for there hiding spots.

Jaune waved. "Hey everyone!" He jogged over to Radec.

"Your majesty, we manage to get your armor it's in here." Radec opened up a duffle bag and poured out his chest plate and gauntlets.

"We couldn't acquire you sword though, but we will find it.."

"Ok, well just get it back later." Jaune began to put his armor on.

"So, just who are you people? I mean I know your the Molos Independence and Liberation Front, but my impression was... well-."

"We were just a bunch of terrorist?" Radec finish for him.

"Yeah."

"It's ok, not many people from the cities really know much of anything about us. Or anything truthful really. Empress Salem may have improved lives for the majority of people, but it was at the expense of minorities, who make the bulk of our ranks. She has removed elected governors in favor of her loyal psychopaths like Paul De Pluer. She took over after your father was forced leave."

"MDI! We got MDI jeeps incoming!" Black jeeps came up the road.

"Battle positions! Rex how's our evac!"

"Twenty minutes out."

"You know how to use that right!" Radec gestured to Jaune's rifle.

"Yeah I had to crack a few skulls on the way here!"

"Just stay close to me your majesty."

"Serious what do you all mean by-."

Shooting started and Jaune ducked behind a concrete wall. He stuck his rifle and fired back, he noticed they were firing shock rounds so he knew they were defiantly here for him. As it seemed his fathers shooting lessons had come in handy. MDI had a full platoon of heavily armed solders, but they had the high ground and a lethal option.

"Eat this!" Some one threw a grenade.

"No don't!" Jaune cried out.

The grenade went off and set off several trucks creating a large explosion.

*Rumble*

"Avalanche!" As Jaune expected snow from the mountain came crashing down in a huge wave.

"Run!"

"Into the tower!"

"By the moon!"

Jaune popped out of the snow, he almost suffocated there. He pulled out the scroll he got and use the radio feature.

"Radec are you there?"

"Oh, your majesty! I thought we lost you!" Radec replied revealed.

"Yeah I'm ok, I have no clue were I'm at the bottom of the mountain. I need to know were to go."

"There is an old town, Quebec. It was abandoned, but we've settled into it."

"How do I get there?"

"Just follow the road sighs, it's still marked."

"Ok, I'll be there."

 _"Time to walk."_


	2. Chapter 2

**Please favorite, follow, share, and/or review.**

* * *

Jaune kept following the sighs, and ducking behind foliage to avoid the occasional patrol. Until he reached town. Jaune walked into town, he expected some kind of fortress with MILFs everywhere, but it seem more like a legitimate town more than anything. Kids chasing each other or playing in the dirt, elderly hanging up clothes to dry, and heavily armed men and women paroling the premiere and sitting at sand bags at all the entrances to the town. It looked rather lively. When Jaune made his way to the first check point they all seemed to light up at the sigh of him, they one of them offered to take him to Radec. As they made there way through the town it seemed like everyone's eyes were on him.

 _"Weird, first I'm called your majesty and now everyone looks at me like I'm some kind of larger than life figure."_

*Ring*

His scroll began to ring.

"Hang on I'm going to take this." The trooper leading him gave a quick bow and backed off.

*Ring-*

"Hello?"

"Hello Jaune." A sweet tone said making Jaune freeze.

"It's your favorite aunt Salem calling, well I guess I'm your only aunt in existence really. If the crab was so bad you really should have just said so instead of leaving! Last time I have a four star chief kidnapped. Anyway I had him killed so don't worry! Or was it his family I had killed? Whatever. So I have your friend Operand with me, he's a guest so when your done sight seeing with the locals just come back to Paul's place, he'll send you off to me. Goodbye now!"

*Beep*

 _"Aunt?! Dad how do you know this lady!"_ Jaune thought.

* * *

"Who Arc his was on a need to know basis Ozpin." Radec said.

"If we're to have a comfortable relationship you need to tell me everything Radec, I don't appreciate secrets between allies." Ozpin said sternly.

"Isn't that a bit rich coming from you? Are you saying you've told me everything there is to know about Salem? That you've told me your history with her and why you are waging this global secret war? You certainly haven't told us about the maidens." At the last part Ozpin flinched.

"How do-?"

"We have our contacts just like how you have yours in the MILFs. This is still our fight for freedom and we will do it our way, if you don't like that then you really need to rethink your allies." Jaune entered the room.

"I have to go, talk to you later."

*Beep*

"Hey, uh, Radec I need to talk to you."

"Yes, your majesty." Radec stood at attention.

"Um, at ease? Look I need to asked what is all of this your majesty stuff?"

"You... don't know?"

"Know what?"

"Your father was the previous Emperor of Molos, he beat back the Grimm and first established the monarchy. Which means your the crown Emperor!"

"W-What!? My dad was an Emperor! I'm an Emperor! "

"Yes, well we first have to take it back from that Salem lady who took over, but your father was suppose to take the position, but well... you know."

"This is a lot to... I just. Wow!" Jaune ran a hand through his hair.

"So your not here to take back the throne?" Radec looked surprised.

"No, I came with my fathers ashes, he wanted me to go to Denver and 'take me to Juniper'." Jaune said.

"Denver is the capital city and is way too far west for you to travel there and you will be spotted." Radec explained.

"I need to get my sword back, rescue Operand, find out what or who Juniper is, and get to Denver." Jaune listed with dread.

"Well help you anyway we have, but our troops are stretched thin, we can't spare many resources right now. I'm sorry." Radec said.

"What can you spare? If it's not too much trouble." Jaune asked.

"We can make as many things available your majesty, just say the word." Radec replied.

"What can you spare Radec. I don't want to be a pain." Jaune stated.

"Thank you, your majesty. I can gather a couple assault squads, there all lightly armed, poorly trained, but have live experience. Juniper maybe a place, we have some contacts we could asked about a Juniper, but I wouldn't hold my breath on them. For getting to Denver, well we would need to invade it just to get in it. However as for your sword, well." Radec paused.

"What about my sword? Can we get it back?" Jaune needed to know.

"Yeah, there are these two guys Yogi and Reggie. They... well they're unique. If anyone can easily find so much as a lead on your sword. It's them." Radec explained.

"Well where are they?" Jaune asked.

"I'll mark it on your scroll, I'll get a squad to go with you." Radec put out a hand.

Jaune pulled out his scroll and handed it over. "I'll be fine Radec, just give me a gun and I'll do the rest."

"Your majesty, I think-."

"I'll be going alone Radec, that's an order." Jaune commanded.

Radec looked surprised. "Well alright, just be careful."

 _"Man how long had it been since seen someone bossed me around?"_ Radec thought.

* * *

Winter was not having a good day. She was suppose to support an insurgence in Molos, but they didn't really need her help. Radec was a fine leader, although he is an ass he, always knowing his limits and compensating his weaknesses, the 'Ugh' MILFs had over three thousand volunteers that has been fighting across eastern Molos for quite some time so experience wasn't an issue, and they already had a stream of weapons coming from arms dealers in Vale and Vacuo. So she was seriously wondering why she was even here.

 _"I should be at home, complaining about infomercials, not here in the hot sun sitting on my rear doing nothing. They could've at the vary least invited me to that raid, whatever it was."_ Winter thought as she approached the door to the command building.

*Knock*

*Knock*

*Knock*

"Come in! It's open!" Radec called out.

Winter walked into the room and found Radec with several others looking at a enhance map of the Reach territory.

"We need to find somewhere we can break through." An officer said.

"We used too many resources just getting into Dorado, Reach is the hub of the MDI military! We would need twice the numbers and equipment for an attack on Reach!" Another argued.

"Radec what do you suppose we do?" A female officer said.

"Ok, if we launch more attacks here in Harvest and in Dorado, we maybe able to draw a field army. It's a long shot, but we need to start making our way to crippling Denver." Radec suggested.

"What is this about Denver?" Winter asked causing all eyes to look up at her.

"Oh! Specialist Schnee! I didn't know it was you!" Radec said removing the pieces from the map and rolling it up.

"Give us some space boys and girl. So what do you need now?" Radec said with a forced grin.

"... Why were you all talking about invading Reach and crippling Denver?" Winter asked.

"Our crown Emperor is here and he needs to get to Denver. I believed with him here we can gain some serious momentum and want to direct it on Denver." One of the officers explained.

"Your Emperor?" Winter raised an eyebrow.

"Yeah, he's here. He has set some requirements for us to do, he's personally taking care of one of them on his own and has trusted us with preparing for the rest." Radec said.

"Who is this Emperor?"

"His name is Jaune Arc."

* * *

It was getting dark and Jaune made his way through the countryside until he reached a home off a dirt path.

"I'm just saying, if you can disembowel someone, why can't you embowel them?"

*Knock*

*Knock*

*Knock*

"It's opened! Come in!"

 _"Their just letting in a stranger? What are they high?"_ Jaune opened the door and found two men sitting on the ground, they were smoking something.

"Wait- what, em- embowel like empower? Right, that's an archaic term. It still means disembowel."

"What, like flammable and inflammable?"

"Yep."

"Oh shit!"

"Oh, your not Jack!"

They both stood up.

"Welcome! I'm Yogi and this is Reggie." Said Yogi.

"Who are you stranger?" Reggie asked.

"Jaune, Jaune Arc."

Yogi and Reggie both widen their eyes. Their blood shot eyes.

 _"These two are defiantly high."_ Jaune thought.

"The Jaune arc, crown emperor of Molos?" Yogi asked.

"One in the same." Jaune said.

The two gave a slow glance with one another, and just as slowly looked back at Jaune with their eyes still wide open.

"Well, you sir are the son of a legend! Welcome to Guru Ashram. What are you doing here?" Reggie said putting on seriously forced smile while Yogi went over to the window and looked out the blinds.

"I'm here because Radec said you two can help me find my sword. It's a steel blade in a white metal sheath that can turn into a heater shield."

"Do you have any idea who may have taken it?" Yogi asked.

"Yeah Paul De Pleur."

"... Ah!" Yogi said shaking his head slowly.

"What was that?" He asked again.

"Paul De Pleur. You know the governor who runs here." Jaune clarified.

The two went pale.

"You want us to help you steal something from Paul." Reggie slowly as if talking to a child.

"Yeah, and do you think you could find some info in a Operand Tachalama. He's a prisoner for him."

"Um." Yogi looked to Reggie who shook his head quickly.

"As much as we would and could help you. We won't." Reggie said.

"You can help but you won't?" Jaune asked.

"I just said that."

"Look we need to get back to... to something, but we need you to leave, and never ever come back." Yogi said.

"I'm not leaving with out your help." Jaune said firmly standing his ground.

"He's not leaving? Why is he not leaving?" Yogi said to Reggie.

"I don't know! Maybe we should ask him." Reggie suggested.

"No, you ask him." Yogi said back.

"Look I'm right here guys." Jaune said.

"Oh, look at that, he has depth perception." Reggie said sarcastically.

"Look. I'm the crown Emperor, whatever it is you need I can get it with time. Either way I'm not leaving." Jaune stood a little taller trying to hold a superior standing.

"Ok first, let's have a little peace pipe while we hash out the details?" Yogi grabbed a bong.

"You're into this sort of thing, right?"

"You know I think I'm ok. So what are you guys going to do anyway?"

Reggie push Yogi off to the side. "Ah your majesty, we are pawns of interest of a certain powerful woman."

"Right, she'd like to press the flesh as it were. A little meet and greet." Yogi said.

"You being the meat." Reggie said.

"Your... sure you don't wanna leave." Yogi asked.

"Yes, I'm sure." Jaune said firmly.

"Well, we tried to be nice... nothing personal alright." Yogi assured.

"What do you- ah! Hey what the!?" Jaune turned to see Reggie had jabbed a needle into his shoulder and injected something.

"What was... that." Jaune feel to his knees.

"So much for doing this the easy way." Yogi said as Jaune blacked out.

* * *

Jaune woke up and noticed two things one he is naked and two he was being dragged by rope.

"People of Molos!" A female voice said as two doors in front of him opened and he was dragged out.

"Who do you cheer for? The brave elephants?" The voiced continued as Jaune was dragged along.

*Cheering*

"Or the fierce tigers?" Jaune looked around and saw he was in some sort of temple, above him there was a whole in the roof with sunlight and vegetation. People where stacked all around and they were cheering. It was clear to him now this temple was turned into a sort of arena.

*Cheering*

"Or do you cheer for the terrorist!" The announcer, as Jaune decided to call her, said.

Jaune was pulled up to a ledge into the arena. "I present to you! The son of a terrorist, Roland Arc, fugitive of the MILFs, and killer of Innocent men, women, and children of Molos..." Announcer gestured to Jaune.

"Jaune Arc!"

*Cheering intensifies*

"He abandoned his people to live in the decadence of Vale, but he returns in chains to face judgment." Announcer pulled Jaune to the ledge.

"Your judgment people of Molos!"

She leans in. "My name is Noore. Some people believe you are able to make a difference in Molos. Finish what your father started. This is the moment of truth. Look to your feet when you hit the arena. There will be a blade hidden in the sand. If you do not survive, there was no hope for you or I." Noore has on of the guards remove Jaune's bindings.

"Oh and your majesty. Welcome to Shanath Areana!" With that Jaune was pushed in. When he stopped he padded the sand and found a machete half buried in the sand. He stood up, ready to face what would come next.

* * *

"Let the betting begin!" Noore cried out before leaving.

*Horn*

Doors opened at the sound of the horn it was one man with a machete and two wolfs, they were close to each other so they found immediately. He killed one of the wolfs, but the other jumped on him and ripped out his throat. Jaune took the advantage and ran up and swung down slicing the wolf's head clean off.

"You have spirit. So does my menagerie. Let's see whose spirit flickers and dies first shall we?" Noore said over an intercom.

 _"I guess that's round one."_ Jaune thought.

*Horn*

"Let the second round of betting begin!"

 _"That must be round two."_ Jaune thought, thinking the obvious.

Two doors on the left and right side of the room opened. Out came six guys with assault rifles on onside and another six with assault rifle on the other. One team painted green the other painted yellow. They had guns and Jaune had a machete, so he was about as threatening as a rat to a cat. Fortunately the two teams seemed to realize this too and prioritize shooting at each other. At the end of the quick gun battle only two greens were left. Their victory was short lived as Jaune stabbed on of them in the back and threw the man's knife at his friend. Jaune picked up and AK47 and a spare magizne.

"I'm impressed Mr. Arc. I expected you to fall much sooner." Noore said actually sounding impressed.

 _"I won because the wolfs had to fight someone else and got distracted and the green and yellow teams both dealt with each other while not watching there flanks! How is she impressed?"_ Jaune thought.

"But, this is Shanath Arena, and we are only warming up."

*Horn*

"The betting is opened for round three!"

This time three doors opened. A yellow and green team came out of there respective doors, but the third had two tigers come out. Jaune took cover and decided to continue the same strategy of letting them sort it out then picking off the survives. However fate's a bitch and a tiger was thrown over Jaune's cover. When it landed it immediately took notice of him and charged. Jaune tried to take aim, but the tiger bit down on his right arm causing him to drop his rifle. Jaune japed it in the eye with the magazine in his other hand, giving him the ability to remove his arm from its jaws and grab the AK and gun the tiger down. Jaune reloaded and popped out of cover to gun down the remaining fighters.

"Now I know why the MILFs is putting it's faith in a dyeing blood line Mr. Arc. Let's see if the next round can end their pathetic rebellion."

*Horn*

This time only one door opened and five MDI troopers came out decked out in combat armor. Jaune took cover and did the whole peak out and shoot thing. They had armor, and if Jaune didn't have aura it would have been a short fight. He got shot many times, but it didn't pierce the skin. Still stung though. The fight ended in a few minutes of fighting later.

Jaune picked up an F90 and a vest of ammo from one of the soldiers.

"The masses have spoken. Mr. Arc. Could this terrorist be the next great Arena champion? Place your bets for the penultimate round!"

 _"Why is MDI here? What's Paul's stake in this?"_ Jaune couldn't help, but wonder.

"Man and beast may have fallen at his feet. But, before he wins his freedom, there is one more challenge to face. Let the final round begin!"

*Horn*

The two largest doors opened. At first Jaune thought it was going to be more of the same, maybe they would sent in a bear or something, his expectations were destroyed. When the doors opened to reveal a Beowulf walking out. Now one Beowulf wouldn't be a problem, but with how much of a beating his aura had taken, and the sharp claws that could scratch steel, strong jaws that could put a alligator to shame, and thick skin that could block dust infused bullets. One could forgive Jaune for dropping his gun and running away. The Beowulf had no limit to stamina unlike Jaune to he needed to do something. He noticed the MDI troopers had grenade belts, he ran around grabbing all the grenade belts and dogging the Beowulf. He dropped all the grenade belts at a spot and ran to grab a shotgun. Jaune led the Beowulf around until he made it to a spot, he waited and when the Beowulf predictably jumped he ducked and it went over him and landed near the grenades and Jaune took a shot. The resulting explosion engulfed the Beowulf killing it instantly.

*Cheering intensifies*

 _"Dear Monty that was intense!"_ Jaune thought, glade it was over.

* * *

 **Later**

Jaune clipped the last part of his chest plate back on. He was fully dressed now.

"Walk with me?" Noore asked and Jaune humored.

"You tried to kill me." Jaune complained.

"And now I'm not." Noore said turning around.

"You know what? Fuck you!" Jaune said with venom in his voice.

"Just listen, please." Noore's voice sounded desperate.

"Paul has my family. Until I know they're safe, I'm trapped here doing whatever Salem wants me to do."

"What does this have to do with me?" Jaune asked still a bit irritated.

"The MILFs want Paul dead. I need my family safe. We can help each other." She turned to open a door to her bedroom.

Noore turned "I can get you close to him."

"I'm already on a mission for my sword." Jaune explained.

"Then call me when you're done with that. Oh, and your grace. Take it easy on Reggie and Yogi, their being played just like me." She closed the door and Jaune left the arena/temple.

* * *

*Ring*

*Ring*

*Ring-*

"Radec hey" Jaune said into his scroll.

"Your majesty! We've been looking for you for hours! Where are you?" Radec asked with relief.

"Shanath Arena." Jaune said calmly.

"Shanath Arena! What are you doing there?" Radec asked.

"Sight seeing. Look I need you to sent some guys to Reggie and Yogi's place, words didn't get me anywhere."

"Understood, they'll be there."

*Beep*

* * *

"Was that him?" Winter asked.

"Yes, he's fine. I need to send some trooper somewhere for him." Radec responded.

"We need him here Radec where it's safe." Winter scolded.

"He's not a civilian." He said firmly.

"My sister went to Beacon with him and she said in her letters that he is completely indent with a sword."

"And she is always reliable and never quick to judge?" He asked.

"... Shut up." Winter replied.


	3. Chapter 3

Please favorite, follow, share, and/or review.

Jaune made it back to Reggie and Yogi's place and picked up four guys.

"Let me see a gun." Jaune asked.

"Yes, your majesty." One of them handed him their sidearm a colt 1911.

*Cocking*

"Ok, no shooting. I'll do the talking ok?"

"Yes, sir."

"Yes my lord."

"Yes, your majesty"

With that Jaune turned and kicked in the door.

"I'm back dirt bags, and I brought backup!" Reggie ran over to an empty crate and climbed in it and closed the lid. Yogi just ran in the opposite direction.

Jaune padded one of his troopers. "Stop him." He pointed towards Yogi.

Jaune padded a different one. "Get him out." He pointed to the crate.

Reggie was yanked out of the crate. "Hang on, my friend. I know you're angry with Donald for what he did but, we were in Barney."

"He means trouble." Yogi was brought in gun to his back in all. "And it;s Yogi, you cunt."

"Put em up against the wall, then line up next to me." He said to the troopers.

The twos backs were up against the wall. "I still wanna shoot you both." Jaune stepped closer.

"Huh- listen! I don't blame you for wanting to put s hole in Reggie, here." Yogi said gesturing to Reggie.

"Look! W-We're trapped in this bloody country... like you, alright! They nicked our passports and they're getting up to fuck over folks... like you!" Reggie explianed.

"We can't go back to Vacuo after that incident with the cow." Yogi said.

"Cows, plural." Reggie clarified.

"Right, cows. So many cows." Yogi became lost in thought.

"Did you hear there's a million hits on Dustube so far." Reggie said.

"Really!?" Yogi tuned to face Reggie.

"Hyeah, it was-"

*Bang*

Jaune fired a shot between the two, causing them to flinch and draw back.

"Look look look! We- we thought Noore wanted to parley. We didn't know she was going to throw you in the arena naked." Reggie explained putting on a weak smile.

"Yes we did. That's why you bet against him." Yogi said making Reggie give him a 'seriously?' look.

*Guns cocking*

"I only technically bet against him. I-I was trying to cover the spread, my old china." Reggie reassured.

"He means mate. I, however, had no such doubts in you. I bet on you, mate. Check it out." Yogi pulled out a bag with Lien in it.

"Three hundred thousand. Which I'm more than willing to split with you uh... sixty to forty." Jaune aimed his gun right at Yogi's head.

"Forty to sixty?" The MILFs joined in and pointed their guns at Yogi.

"Seventy to thirty?" Reggie gave a quick rap on Yogi's arm.

"*Sigh* Right, just take the whole lot. You deserve it, fighting with your tackle flip flopping about."

"Oh, very impressed." Reggie said.

Yogi raised and eyebrow at him. "With his tackle."

Reggie turned to look at him. "With his fighting you tit! It was very Gladiator."

"I would say more three hundred."

"I want you two to find my sword, now!" Jaune commanded.

"Ok, well we actually did look into it when you were gone." Reggie said.

"It was out of pure curiosity. Smoke?" Yogi added.

"Sword." Jaune said sticking his gun to Yogi's chest.

"Man is this anyway to treat you people?" Yogi asked.

"Only the ones who try and kill me."

"Ok, you know? That's fair. Ok so we used the description of you sword to find it actually. Um, here." Reggie picked up Jaune's weapon from among a pile of trash. Jaune took the sword and clipped it to his belt.

"Where was it?"

"We found it in the possession of a weapons smith, apparently he was suppose to fix it for the Empress. When we told him it was yours and we've suppose to get it back for him he cried on the spot, could believe he was working on the Crown's weapon. Sharpened and cleaned it up real quick and he said he was ready to die now." Reggie said.

"Why would he cry?" Jaune asked.

"Well he was one of those types who have lost all hope in all and if he mess up one thing he's dead. You know most people outside the cities."

"... Ok well, tell him thanks." Jaune made to leave.

"I think he's already dead by now." Yogi said.

Jaune stopped before the door.

" _Monty almighty."_ He thought before leaving.

They left in a armor truck and got back to Quabec real fast.

* * *

"Were is Radec?" Jaune asked a MILF.

"In the command building."

Jaune walked into said command building and found Radec and some woman in an Atleisn Specialist uniform.

"Radec." Jaune said making him turn away from his conversation.

"Your majesty, I see you have your sword back." Radec said geutering to his hip.

"Yeah, Reggie and Yogi found it real quick." Jaune said

"It's been twelve hours, Sir."

 _"... Wow time flew by."_ Jaune thought.

"Emperor Jaune Arc, may I introduce, specialist Winter Schnee of the Atlas military. Shes a representative of sorts."

"So your the crown emperor of Molos? The one who will be running the country if we over throw the current monarchy?" Winter stepped forward.

"Yup. That's me." Jaune said with a grin.

"How underwhelming." Winter deadpanned.

"Watch your tone around our leader, white." MILF guarding the door said in defense.

"Tell me 'Emperor' what were you doing while gone?" Winter asked.

"I was trying to find and get my sword back, when negotiations failed I brought out the troopers to better make a deal." Jaune said.

"*Scoff* How barbaric." She said.

"So it's fine when Atlas rolls out an army to strong arm a town into giving up their resources, but when I use it after diplomacy it's so wrong." Jaune said condescendingly.

Winter opened her mouth to retort, but no words came out and instead she narrowed her eyes and backed off. Radec and the other officers smiled or chuckled at the scene.

"Your majesty, I've assist our situation and we cannot reach the capital without going through Reach, the problem with that is the Reach territories is the primary hub of eighty percent of MDI's military might. It houses two thirds of their air fleet and our handfuls of armored aircraft is no match for MDI's purpose build warships. We have however come with what he believe is a solution. Look here." Radec gestured to the map of the Harvest and Drado territories.

"We have the bulk of our forces here in Harvest, we're thinking if we hit launch multiple attacks on Paul's outpost here, here, and here. We can pressure him into calling for support from the fleet and army to reinforce the local militia. We can do the same in Drado when we can move more troops into the region. With the army and fleets forces moved out we could launch an incursion into Reach and maybe get a foot hold in there at last." Radec finish.

"Radec, what would happen if Paul was captured by us?" Jaune asked.

"Um, well we would gain a major political victory and use it as evidence that we could win this war." Radec said.

"How will that effect the plan?" Jaune asked.

"We would give hope to the people combine that with your arrival and we could push for more volunteers, bulk up your army." Radec replied.

"Reach would respond?"

"Yes, they would need to the militias here would panic with Paul gone."

"How would Drado react?"

"Yuri is a coward, he would see the rise here and mobilize for a strong defense. More checkpoints, curfews, a full platoon in each town, the MDI air fleet and army would probably be deployed. It would be difficult to get in or out."

"To be clear, all this would happen if Paul is captured? Right?"

"What are you getting at here Arc?" Winter stepped closer.

"Radec, scrap this plan." Radec, winter, and the other MILF officers looked confused all to hell.

"My Emperor please excuse me but what the hell are you thinking?" A feminine MILF officer said.

"A lot of people will die if we go ahead with this plan, but we take Paul we could, no would gain a lot more then by outpost hoping." Jaune said confidently.

"We can't capture Paul. He's too well protected in the governor's manor. It would be a massacre if we attacked his home." Winter rationalze.

"I agree with the specialist." One of the officers said and the others mutter and agreement.

"You all... agree with me." Winter said with wide eyes.

"Don't go thinking it's anything special specialist. Even a monkey will type Shakespeare given enough time." Radec said.

"Look while I was in Norre's area she helped me survive." Jaune explained.

"Why?" An officer asked.

"Because Paul has her family." Jaune finally said.

"So Noore is willing to betray Paul if we find and smuggle her family out of Molos?" Radec asked.

"Yes."

"Couldn't hurt to try?" Someone said.

"You crazy? We can't trust her just because!"

"We should put it to a vote!"

"No, the Emperor should decide!"

All eyes went to Jaune, he wasn't embarrassed by the attention. He had actually counted on it to happen.

"We take Noore's offer, it's unnecessary to waste time lives and, what is clear to me, limited resources on a plan no one here clearly wants to partake in." Jaune said nailing it on the head.

"I still think the original has less unknowns in it." Winter said.

"The Emperor has spoken and we have to trust his judgment." A MILF officer defended.

"In the mean time everyone else can get troops and supplies into Durado, so we can start an uprising there." Jaune said.

"I still think this plan is extremely reckless." Winter said frimly.

"Winter why are you here?" Jaune asked.

"What?" Winter asked.

"Why are you here in Molos?" Jaune asked.

"To assist local elements in their rebellion." Winter said.

"That puts you under my command correct?"

"Yes-." Winter realize what he was getting at and narrowed her eyes.

"As you superior, I'm ordering you to shut your mouth now. Understood?" Jaune commanded sternly.

"Yes." Winter muttered.

"Yes what?" Jaune raised an eyebrow.

"Yes sir." Winter said gritting her teeth.

"Good, I'll just call Noore-." The door busted opened.

"Sorry to interrupt, but I just got a transmission from Nash at the northern armory!"

"Well, what is it?" Radec asked.

"A spy reported to him that the MDI militia is going to launch an attack in a few minutes. Nash is requesting as many reinforcements to cover the removal of all the weapons."

"... Ok! Tell him I'm in route with backup." Radec said, he spoke into a intercom.

"Attention I need all assault troops to ready your weapons and get in your trucks. We need to reenfore Nash's armory!"

"What's the armory?" Jaune asked one of the officers.

"We have two in Harvest Nash's supplies half our forces here and airships with ammo, weapons, and fuel." He said.

"Radec wait! I'm coming with you!" Jaune said.

"No, we need you alive, the fighting will get intense there." Radec said.

"I'm coming Radec end of story. Winter! come!" The three went out and into the trucks.

* * *

They drove for forty minutes until they reached a war zone. The armory was put into what appeared to be a mine, they spread out and let the tucks with mounted guns take the lead. They all ended in front of the mine and dismounted. Radec took Jaune and winter to Nash.

"Get these crates loaded up now!" Nash cried out and MILFs ran by loading up the Trucks the brought.

"What happened to the tucks you have?" Radec asked.

"They left and hour ago to deliver supplies! MDI planned this well, but I doubt they counted on a quick response though! Ah ha!" Nash smiled.

"That hill, did you men make it?" Winter asked pointing at the hill.

"Yeah, it's part of our defense strategy, those bastards need to get over it to attack us, and it's loose climb for there jeeps, it's our kill zone." Nash explained.

"Incoming!" Someone yelled out as mortar rounds landed.

"Ok, you majesty, stay close to me." Radec said.

They ran to cover and Radec shoved a Thompson submachinegun into Winter's hands.

"Show me what a specialist is good for!" Radec added.

MDI militia came over the hill and they open fire. The first wave came full force, and the next one and the one after that and the one after that, eventually MDI must have when 'To hell with waves!' and MDI came pouring over the hill. It kept going that way, MILF trucks were bowing up as the MDI threw grenades. Until they stopped pouring over the hill and the remaining stopped and turned back.

"Their falling back!"

"Woo!"

"Hell yeah!"

"We did it!"

"Nash we have an opening lets go!" Radec cried out.

"We still have some crates left!" Nash yelled back.

"Nash it's now or never!"

"Ok! Everyone mount up we are leaving!"

They all got in trucks and made for the woods.

*Stomp*

*Stomp*

*Stomp-*

Just then Jaune saw a massive mech walk in with a big gun to it's left, a smaller gun on it's right and a mouted machine gun to the top.

"Oh shit it's a M7 Vertical Tank!" Radec cried out.

" _What the heck is a vertical tank?"_ Jaune couldn't help but wonder.

It fired it's main gun and blew up one of the ammo trucks. The explosion knock Jaune and other trucks around them to the ground. Jaune was in the bed of the truck so he was thrown out, he landed on his head, but it didn't break his neck. Others weren't so lucky. The monstrous tank, as Jaune would now call it, came turned and fired again. Jaune's head was ringing and he saw Nash kneel down with an RPG, but he as gunned down with machine gunfire from the VT before he could fire. Jaune eyed the launcher and begin to crawl. He crawled over and picked it up. He slowly, but surely got to his feet and took aim. He fired the rocket and it connected but bounced off. Jaune grabbed another rocket and loaded it, he took aim and fired. It bounced off, the VT was turning around to face Jaune. He loaded and fried another rocket to the same effect. Jaune was about to run when he saw someone yelling at him from behind one of the flipped trucks.

"I- w- -ack."

He's ears were still ringing.

"It- wea- t- back-"

Words were starting to form.

"It h- weak arm- i- th- back!"

" _It's what?"_

"It has weak armor in the back! Hit the back!"

Jaune looked at the tank and got a decent look at the side of the rear.

"It'll do!" Jaune cried out.

He grabbed the last rocket and fired, the rocket soared through the air...

It still bounced off. The VT's top mounter machine gun opened up on Jaune and gunned him down. He fell flat as his life slowly left his body.

No, I'm just screwing with all of you ;3.

The rocket connected and with a massive explosion destroyed the VT.

" _Oh, thank Monty."_ Jaune thought as he looked at the burning wreck.

"Jaune! Are you ok!" Radec came over and pulled Jaune to his feet.

"Let's get the hell out of here!" Radec loaded Jaune into one of the remaining trucks and they left.


	4. Chapter 4

**Please favorite, follow, share, and/or review.**

* * *

 **Quebec Command Building**

Everyone was around the table, the lost of most of the north's ammo and fuel was a serious blow to moral.

"Man, we got messed up. We lost all those supplies, troopers, and vehicles for nothing. " Radec finally said.

"Nash said he already sent supplies, so the outposts in the north will be good for a while." Winter said.

"For the next mouth you mean. We can't replace all those supplies and especially the trucks." An officer said.

"I have three hundred thousand lien, we can replace it all." Jaune said.

"We can't replace the troops, recruitment was already at an all time low, and this will kill it. Looks like we really can't reconsider operation moonlight can we." Another said.

"We take Paul, and we will bounce back from this." Radec said.

All eyes went to Jaune. "I'll make the call, give me some privacy."

* * *

*Ring*

*Ring*

*Ring-*

"Hello?" Noore asked.

"It's Jaune, we've dissected your offer and we will get you family to safety. Tell us where they're at." Jaune said.

"I'm glad we can help each other, but I couldn't tell you where my family is being held, because Paul is the only one who knows where they are. I need you to promise me that you will obtain the where my family is first once you have Paul." Noore said.

"That much faith in my word?" Jaune asked.

"An Arc never goes back on his word. Or did it change?"

"It's still the same. You have my word as an Arc, the moment we have Paul, we'll integrate him and find out where your family is and I will personally lead a team to rescue them."

Noore let out a sigh of relief. "Thank you. Ok listen tomorrow Paul will be at a man's home for an interrogation, and I mean torture session, he will vulnerable at that time you can capture and flee with him at that time, I'll send the location to your scroll. Send Paul my regards."

"Thank you for you help Norre. I won't forget this."

* * *

 **The Next Day**

Paul was about to enter the makeshift interrogation room when his scroll rang. He pulled it out and answer his scroll.

"Hello? Hi sweet pea, how are you?" It was his wife.

"Ah, that's amazing! That's wonderful. No, no, no. No, I understand. *Chuckle* Sweetheart, I understand, but I, I can't, I'm literally walking to a meeting right now." He opened the door and walked in. He looked at the guy he was to interrogation, he was siting in chair with his arms behind it, he had a bag over his head and a black hoodie with a stupid bunny on the front of it.

"Alright, no it's okay, it's ok. Just put her on really quick. No, no, it's okay. Put her on. Yeah." He put down a box of valuables he had collected around the house and put a hand over the receiver end of the scroll.

"I will be right with you." He removed his hand.

"Hi Ashley! You did? That is amazing! Good girl! Are you getting ready for bed? Did you brush your teeth? That's my girl. You gonna give your mom a big kiss for me? Well you know she gets lonely when I'm not there. You are the lady of the house. Of course, now you know daddy has to work, so... a gift? Sure, sweetheart. What would you like?" He walked over to the box he put down and looked in.

"A necklace? Oh, a gold necklace? Well, actually, I think I see that exact thing." He pulled out a gold circle with engraving on it attached to some string. He pocketed it.

"Now listen, daddy has to work alright? So I have to go. I, I love you too. Yes, kisses kisses, don't let the bed bugs bite. Okay. Bye lady bug."

*Beep*

"I apologize for that. My daughter." He put away his scroll.

"You were here on time and I was not ready. No disrespect intended." He took off the bag and noticed Blonde hair blue eyes instead of brown hair and silver eyes. Most importantly he got a look at his face and recognized it was the Arc kid.

"You?" Paul said as Jaune stood up.

"Yeah me." Jaune grabbed Paul and brought him in to collide with Jaune's forehead knocking him out.

* * *

Jaune got him outside and put him in the trunk of a car. Stealing the keys for it was not easy. He closed the trunk and got into the car and floored it away before anyone could noticed Paul's absence. After few minutes Paul woke and began talking.

"Jaune? Come on buddy, why are you doing this?" Paul asked.

"Noore sends her regards." Jaune said firmly.

"Noore? Noore!?" Paul started laughing.

"Ahahahahahaha! Oh! OH! Hahahahahaha! Oh, what does she thinks her family's still alive? Man. We killed them years ago! *Chuckle* Oh, Salem... all those 'Dear Mommy' letters? I've been writing them myself. Well, with Ashley my daughters, help. I told her it was for a pen pal. Ahahaha. She's a real tear jerkier, my Ashley. I really think she's got the stuff to be a writer one day. She wrote this poem in the third grade, made me and the wife bawl like babies."

" _This guy"_ Jaune thought.

* * *

They made it to a forward base were an officer was waiting to interrogation him. Jaune got Paul out of the trunk and pushed him along.

"He's alive. I wouldn't believe anyone capable of pulling off a risky operation like that. I guess ." She said.

"Yeah I'm alive, you fucking taxi driver." A MILF walked up and shoved his sub machine gun's butt into Paul's gut making him fall to his knees.

"Show him to his new home." Jaune said, then someone else threw a rock at Paul's head.

"Agh! Who threw that? Fucking savages! Let go!" Paul said as he was hauled away.

His scroll started to ring. "Wait wait, that's my scroll! Jaune, that's my scroll, it's in my back pocket. I-I need my scroll man! Jaune please! Please! I need my scroll! Get off me you monkey fuckers! Ashley baby, daddy's here! Daddy's here!" Paul said as he was dragged into the interrogation room.

"My lord, I will notify you immediately when I find anything on Noore's family." She said.

"Don't bother, on the way here Paul told me they killed them years ago." Jaune said sadly.

"Oh, wow I... I'll at least tell Radec on the success."

"Yeah and tell him I'll be back a headquarters soon."

* * *

 **Headquarters**

Jaune walked inside the command building to find Winter and Radec arguing.

"Your a drug peddler, that's what you are! Who do you remind me of? Oh yes. Jacques Schnee." Radec accused.

"I'm like my father because I have a way to make Lien? That three hundred thousand Arc brought isn't going to last! We need lien." Winter rationalize.

"Um, hey?" Jaune said, the both turned.

"Your majesty, this... woman is wanting to grow and sell drugs to get Lien. On top of that she doesn't want to pay doctors now." Radec said struggling to use the right words.

"We need the lien!" Winter protested.

"We need to be better then our enemy!" Radec yelled back.

"Stop." Jaune said getting the twos attention..

"We still have enough lien for now and we have Paul so the recruitment problem will be solved. We are not desperate, I don't wanna hear about this again. Got it!" Jaune Commanded.

"...Yes sir." Winter said.

"Very well you majesty." Radec said.

"..."

"It's Noore's turn to pay." Radec said.

"For once we agree." Winter nodded.

"She didn't have a choice. Paul forced Noore to do those thing. He had her family."

"Your majesty, do you know haw many families she killed or broke to save her own?" Radec said.

"I doesn't matter why she did it. She has to pay, just like everyone else." Winter said.

"If Paul had Weiss are you saying you wouldn't do anything just to keep her alive?" Jaune asked.

Winter's silence was very telling.

"It in no way justify the horrible things she did, but I will decide what happens to her." Jaune left the building, he needed to the arena.

* * *

As he was driving his scroll started ringing.

*Ring*

*Ring*

*Ring-*

"Hello Jaune. I hear that you got your hands on Paul." Salem said.

"Hello auntie Salem." Jaune said.

"Eek! Auntie Salem I love that. Just checking in on my favorite nephew, well my only nephew really. Word of the wise Jaune if you need something done right, employ the services of a professional, as scarce as those services maybe around here. Did you know that your father asked me to help sponsor an entire class worth of faunus students to study medicine in Atlas? True story. The ingrates had the nerve to never come back! Can you believe the depth of that ingratitude? Paul went around and dealt with there families here in Molos and I had my people in Atlas track them down and find a fitting end for each and everyone of them, yes. As satisfying as it was Roland was still without trained doctors and wasn't into the whole kidnap them and their families idea. Hazel! Where is that gauze and antiseptic ointment!" She cried out so someone off scroll.

"Is that what you called me about?" Jaune asked.

"Did you know I can trace scroll locations with only their number and a single call?" Salem said seemingly at random.

"What does that have to do with anything?" Jaune asked confused.

"You'll figure it out soon." Salem said ominously.

*Beep*

* * *

Jaune arrived at Shanath Arena only to find its doors closed.

 _"Damn. How am I suppose to get in now?"_ Jaune looked to the side and saw a latter propped up against a pillar. Said pillar was holding up a stone beam and the beam led to the rock wall the temple was build into.

 _"There needs to be something for ventilation."_ Jaune climbed up and scaled the rocky clift side. He did find an opening with a fan sucking in air, with his sword he manage to remove it and crawl in. He made his way through the vents hearing Noore start fight.

"People of Molos. Not in a hundred years has there been a fighting force so fierce, so feared. I have heard your cries! I give you my personal guard!" The cheering intensifies.

Jaune found and opening and dropped down into a control room with two MDI, one at a set of levers.

"Their motions fluid, their grace unquestioned. They are death! With them comes blood!" Upon Noore's words the man pulled one of the levers and released some animals.

* * *

"Are the animals drugged?" The guard asked.

"Oh yes, I double checked the dose myself. We gave them just enough for it to look good."

"Perfect. It's hard to look heroic when you're fighting animals that are half asleep."

"Bring out more fighters!" Noore cried out.

He pulled a lever. "Everything will be fine as long as we stick to the schedule."

"Are we leaving with the w-."

"Huh." He turned around only to be meet with a knife to the face.

* * *

Jaune pulled this sword out of the guard and made his way to the controls.

"Time to get this party started." Jaune pulled two levers releasing a bear and rhino.

"That's enough animals. I said I wanted a good show, not a balanced fight." Noore scolded over a radio.

Jaune pulled the remaining two and a tiger and pack of wolves came out. The fight shifted and many of the MDI troops below died.

Noore came back on angry. "Idiot! You see what you've done!? This was to show our strength! You're just making us look weak. Stick to the plan! How hard was that to do!" Below all the trooper we're eventually defeated.

"Alright. Guards, find and kill that idiot in the control room. Your hear me in there? YOUR DONE!"

 _"Time to go."_ Jaune ran out and down the hall, he found a large opened crate and climbed in it. He hear voices and foot steps move past him.

"Sucre the control room!"

"GO GO!"

"He's in the control room!"

"Get him!"

Once Jaune was sure they had passed he got out of the crate and made his way to Noore.

* * *

Noore was looking out of a ledge at the failed fight.

 _"This is a complete fuck up. That idiot!"_ She thought.

The crowd was booing. "People of Molos! I have Given you winners to cheer for and losers to mock, but none so bloody, so desperate, as today's gladiators. There is always more blood to come!" Noore felt a hand on her shoulder and turned to find Jaune there, her eyes lit up with hope.

"My emperor. Where is my family?" She asked.

"Noore look I-." Jaune started, but Norre wasn't content to listen.

She grabbed Jaune by the shoulders. "You need to save my family, no matter how hard. I will get you anyone. Yuri, Tucker, Salem, I will get you all of their heads!"

Jaune just gave a look of pity. "I'm sorry Noore."

"No. NO!" She dropped to her knees and began crying.

Jaune knelt down and gripped her shoulders in a vain attempt to reassure her. "I'm so sorry. Salem... Salem had Paul kill them... years ago."

*Sob* "I don't deserve your pity!" Noore cried out and pushed Jaune away.

She eyed his sword and pulled it out. "I want my family back!" She said standing close to the edge of the out look.

Jaune attempted again to reassure her. "Look. I'm sorry, but you free now."

Noore didn't meet his eyes. "Free? Free... free from what? All the people I've killed? From everything I've done? I gave them this taste for blood... your blood... mine..." Noore's face turned to anger and she turned to face the crowd. "Isn't that what you want! More BLOOD!? Here!" She took the sword and cut the flesh from her arm, the blood flowing out. "Take it! Take all of it you fucking animals!" The crowded started cheering again. "Take more. Take all of it you fucking animals." She turned around and dropped Jaune sword at his feet. Jaune made to pick it up but Noore spoke up. "Now I'm free." She spread her arms out and allowed gravity to take her off the ledge. Jaune grabbed the blade and rushed to look over the edge only to see Noore lying splattered on the arena's floor. Some of the animals began to eat away at her body. Jaune walked away from the scene disgusted by the whole scenario.

 _"Fuck this country."_

* * *

Jaune push the doors and walked outside. People were talking about what happened.

"Those raw meat were just pathetic." Some one said.

"No! She cannot be dead!" A man cried out.

"What happened in there?" A woman inquired.

One of them even recognized Jaune. "Your majesty what an honor!" She bowed.

Jaune ignored all of it in favor of getting down and into his truck and driving away. He grabbed the radio.

"Radec come in."

"This is Winter, over."

"It's done Noore's dead." Jaune said with remorse.

"Well done Arc!" Winter praised. "All of Harvest is without leadership and we've removed the arena's power! Radec needs you to come here. With Paul you can broad cast a speech and insight an uprising in the rural towns." Winter explained.

"Tell him I'll be there in a while. I... need to take care of something." Jaune replied.

"Understood, sir!" Winter said in a much more cherry tone than usual.

* * *

*Knock*

*Knock*

*Knock*

"Your majesty! What a peasant surprise! Please come on in!" Reggie said and Jaune walked in.

"We were just celebrating Noore's demise! We heard it over the radio and I'm sure you sir had nothing to do with it." He said patting Jaune on the back.

Yogi loading something into a bong. "What are you having?" Jaune asked.

"Oh some of the good stuff!" Reggie said taking some from his.

"What's it called?" Jaune asked.

"Hot rocks, you wants some?" Yogi passed his bong over to him.

"Yeah, I need it." Jaune said lazily.

"Rough day?" Reggie asked.

"Morning a death." Jaune said as he took some.

Reggie looked at him with understanding. "Oh... well I can say that this will help."

"Yeah. In fact you wont even notice that you burn a whole in your pants." Yogi gestured to Jaune's crotch.

"My what?" Jaune looked down and saw fire on this crotch. "OH SHIT!" Jaune patted the flames out.

He handed the bong back to Yogi. "I don't really feel much of a buzz." Jaune said.

Reggie gave a look. "Hm. Well, you must have already build up a tolerance. It's alright, might need a bit more of the secret ingredient." He pulled out a needle and injected it into Jaune's leg. His vision got blurry.

"I bet he feels it now. You're all right." Yogi said as Jaune fell to the floor.

* * *

Jaune woke to find himself floating in a veil of darkness.

 _"Oh shit! What the hell did they give me!?"_ Jaune thought.

Just then a scene appeared before him with a familiar face.

 _"Operand!"_ He was tied to a chair, brushed and beaten. Salem approached from the darkness.

"You have but one option. To be useful to me. Now your loyal to my nephew and I like that, but attempt to escape again and I will kill you." She said with venom.

The scene disappeared and was replaced with someone else

 _"What Blake?"_

She was firing at a black silhouette, which was blocking Blake's rounds with a whip.

"Quit taking pathetic pot shots and fight me like you mean it!" It yelled in a deep voice that echoed around Jaune.

Blake leaped out of the way as the silhouette extended its whip at her.

The scene was replaced by Jaune lying beaten on the ground and a beefy silhouette crouched next to him.

"I just want you to know. I didn't want all these people to die." It echoed softly.

Other Jaune spat in his face. "Fuck you traitor!" He yelled out.

The silhouette wiped its face off and looked Jaune in the eye. "I was never on your side to begin with." The scene faded.

It was Radec laying on his back. Salem spoke up, but she wasn't visable.

"Laying on your back. *Chuckles* So eager to fool around with me?" Salem taunted.

"Stop screwing with me!" Radec fired his gun into the darkness as the scene faded.

Now it was Ozpin standing at a the window in his office.

"It was never my intention to have your mother attack Salem. Juniper did it out of her own violation. Everyone has a choice. Of that I-" He didn't finish as machine gun fire came from the darkness and shredded his body. As he staggered back he hit the window that the bullets had weaken, broke and he fell out as the scene faded.

* * *

"Ugh." Jaune got up, his head was pounding.

"Oi, you alright?" Reggie asked.

"Yeah." Jaune groaned.

Reggie handed him some water. "So, see anything good?"

"What do you mean?" Jaune asked before taking a sip.

"Well what sights did you see of course?" Reggie asked.

"You mean the dreams I had?" Jaune said with his eye widening.

"Yup. So anything interresting?"

"I saw Operand, someone I came here with, tied to a chair with Salem talking to him. My friend, Blake fighting a black silhouette, a large beefy silhouette next to a 'me' and I'm calling them a traitor. Radec on the ground with Salem saying that he really wanted to fool around with her again, and headmaster Ozpin being gunned out of Beacon tower's window." Jaune listed.

"Well just so you know the silhouettes are people you haven't met before, but will have an influence or be in a direct path in your future." Reggie explained.

"How do you know all this?" Jaune asked.

"We do this stuff all the time."

"Well, I do need you help actually."

"Noore's killer? Sure well help ya!"

"Salem has a Operand techalanda, I need you to find out where she's keeping her."

"Alright, we'll keep our ears open." With that Jaune left, to find out it was night time.

* * *

Jaune was driving when he pulled out his scroll and hit one of the resents.

*Ring*

*Ring*

*Ring-*

"Hello?" Salem asked.

"This is Jaune." He said firmly.

"Oh." There was a scraping of a chair. "How are you tonight Jaune?"

"Why did you do it to Noore?" Jaune asked.

"You need to get more specific Jaune." Salem genuinely asked.

"Why did you ruin her life? Tell me now!" Jaune demanded.

"...*Chuckle* Well I definitely rubbed off on you when I baby sat. Well short or long?" Salem asked.

"Long"

"Ok, Noore was one of my favorites. She used to be a doctor, quite the benevolent soul, came to Molos on an aid mission, if my memory serves correct, in the early days of my reign. Now she had the audacity to write a report on the human rights abuses perpetrated by my regime. So I reached out to her, invited her to some back to see the improvements, see how we'd acted on her recommendations. I extended the invite to her family. so she came, husband and kids, I put them up in the palace. I even put on a little meeting for her, Paul even made a power point called, 'A twelve step action plan to address Molos's human rights violations' except, and this is the best part, each slide was about how he was going to ruin Noore's life! Ahaha! Oh, so Paul de Plieur kept her family hostage while I forced the great humanitarian, Dr. Norre Najjarr, to run the most terrible parts of the Harvest territory! Ahaha. Really I think she ended up enjoying it before her demise. I guess you just solved who did it. *Sigh* I remember when you were just a baby looking for a breast to suck, it was usually mine by the way, and now your over throwing an empire. Well family or not don't expect me to make this easy for you."

Jaune's face scrunched up as that image entered his head. "Ok yuck, and I never expected this to be easy. I'm coming for all your governors and you. There won't be a fortress that can stop me."

"Eek! Making threats! Oh you really take after your auntie Salem." She cried out with a cherry tone.

"...What ever, I guess I'll talk to you later."

"Wait, why are you going to Quebec?" Salem asked.

"...W-What is a Quebec?" Jaune said playing dumb.

"I told you I could track scroll locations with a single call." Salem said curiously.

"Yeah, what does that have to do with anything?" Jaune asked.

Salem deadpanned. "You'll figure it out."

*Beep*

* * *

She tucked her scroll away in her chest. *Sigh* " _... Well, I guess looks couldn't have been the only thing you inherited from Roland."_ Salem thought with disappointment.

"Um, ma'am?" Hazel spoke up making Salem turn around.

"Oh right your all still here."

* * *

Jaune arrived at Quebec. Only to find it was just a bunch of smoldering ruins.

"Shit! How did she even find this place!"


End file.
